Wheelchair bound persons may encounter situations where they may need assistance in overcoming the situations. For example, an incline may be prohibitively steep, wheels may get stuck, batteries or motors may die, weather may be poor, etc.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.